vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esdeath
Summary Esdeath is a high-ranking general of the Empire, and leader of the Jaegers. She enjoys torturing her enemies slowly, seen when she used her Teigu to put large blocks of ice in a cauldron so that the people inside would die slower and suffer more. Despite her sadistic actions, she is actually shown to have a compassionate heart when it comes to the lives of her men and others close to her. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Esdeath (Esdese), "Strongest in Empire", "Ice Queen" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Early 20 Classification: Human, Assassin, Teigu User, Leader of the Jaegers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, ice manipulation, time and space manipulations, master swordswoman, master hand-to-hand combatant, strong sixth sense, true flight, aura (fear, bloodlust) Attack Potency: Small Town level Speed: Hypersonic (Much faster than Seryu, who is faster than bullets), Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (is able to dodge a natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Building Level Stamina: Extremely high, can fight against a whole army Range: Kilometers Intelligence: Very high. Esdeath has an extensive knowledge of human physiology due to having been a torturer for a long time; as seen when she dissected the body of Chelsea after her death looking for anything telling. Overall, she is quite intelligent and invents new torture methods and moves, such as her trump card Mahapadma. Standard Equipment: Rapier, pet dragon Weaknesses: Her trump card can be avoided by having a possible resistance to time stopping (as Tatsumi's new Incursio showed in the manga, when his teigu evolved). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Esdeath is considered the strongest soldier in the Empire's army and one of the strongest in the series. She possesses a powerful Teigu called Demon's Extract that allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. Also her trump card allows her to freeze space and time. Esdeath usually carries a long rapier that she wields with her into combat. She has shown herself to be quite adept with this weapon even without having to resort to her Teigu. She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Tatsumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she conformed that it was Tatsumi after checking his scent when she reunited with him on top of Mt.Fake from one sniff. Weissschnabel (White Mouth): The user creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at the user's target by a simple hand gesture. Grauhorn (Grey Horn): The user creates a giant horn of ice from thin air to pierce their target. Hagelsprung (Hail Pounce): The user creates a giant pillar of ice which looks like a piece of gigantic hail and throws it at their opponent to smash them. Mahapadma (The Great Lotus):''' The trump card of Demon's Extract which freezes space and time. When used, space and time are frozen and only the user can move for short period of time. This ability is very taxing on its user and can only be used once a day. Other '''Notable Victories: Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ice Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artist Category:Yanderes Category:Tier 7 Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Teigu User Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Weapon Masters